Hotel of Flames
by Autistic Writer
Summary: A retelling of Hotel Transylvania through Adventure Time characters, it is Flame Princess's 118 birthday and Flame King has invited all the elementals to celebrity this event. However, things get crazy with the arrival of Finn. Flame King really has his work cut out for him in this story.


**Hotel Transylvania was a pretty good animated film. For people that disagree, too bad. Now, this calls for it having a crossover and I was thinking about what to cross it over with and then I started to watch Adventure Time and I think you can gather it was IDEA TIME. So, here we are with the first chapter of this story. So, this fanfic will be about the movie, just with Adventure Time characters (I know not original but it's my story). Hope you will enjoy this story so enjoy the first chapter. **

Disclaimers: I don't own Adventure Time nor do I own Hotel Transylvania.

_Chapter 1: The Growth of Fire_

There are two types of creatures in the earth. One is the fleshlings known simply as humans. They breath the air, cannot touch fire, walk the ground and they carry a portion of water inside them. Some consider them harmless, however most people that are the second type of creatures on the earth consider humans to be a threat to their race.

They are called elementals. Being that wield and share the appearance of a natural element on earth. Air, fire, water, earth and others like them. Like humans, they have different races and all of them are different than the other.

Like monsters, the elementals have been feared by humans for many generations and have been hunted like wild animals. Although, the elementals have abilities to manipulate their namesakes, they wish to never use their powers for the sake of destroying the planet.

Thus, our story begins at the end of the elemental hunt. Many of the elementals went into hiding in fear of their extinction. One of the main leaders is the focus of the story. Let us take a look and see.

In a blue cottage in the woods, a large flame approaches the chime and shoots down as if he was like a large rocket in the sky. The world was entering dawn as events were happening inside the spooky house.

The house had been put in a flame shield which gain its blue appearance and would not burn to the ground. This made it the ideal place for the fire elementals to hide in.

Inside the house, the large flame shot down in the warm logs and settled in, as he took form of a large humanoid body. His body was his head as it took shape of a demonic man with red eyes and mouth. His arms and legs had metal garbs on them but they didn't burn as he looked around his blue area knowing the only thing that could catch fire was the logs but they couldn't do much damage to the house. The last thing that appeared on him was his crown which hovered over his head.

He looked at his house which hasn't changed one little bit as he stepped around and smirked as he walked up the steps of his first floor grinning at another day of living in the house. He sighed as he boarded up all the windows not wanting to see how the outside world has developed. He knew it was a war-zone outside despite the rumors of the war ending.

The man was none other than the king of fire, or the Flame King for short. His control of the fire element was unmatchable. His fury and anger knew no bounds as he walked upstairs seeing steel doors around as he smiled walking towards one of them and seeped under it to look at the square room seeing a bunch of toys and furniture that would tell that a young infant occupied the room.

As the Flame King slithered towards the crib, he smirked in an evil grin as he gripped the side of the crib and stuck his head out in a fast motion.

"Boo ha ha ha" He shrieked

Inside the crib, a baby flame, who had just woken up, scribbled her bottom lip and started to wail in fright. "WAAAAAHHHHHH"

"No no, baby flame, I didn't mean to startle you" He said taking her out of the crib and holds her close, rocking her back and forth and threw her up in the air which made her laugh.

"I am going to get that flame" He chuckles looking at her blowing a fart into her belly button.

She was none other than the princess of fire, the Flame Princess. Yet, she was still an infant and was going to mature just like her father.

The Flame King changed her daughter's flame proof diaper as he put a new one on and laughs with her.

The journey between infancy to toddler was a long journey for the Flame King, but yet he managed to survive it.

When she was able to understand her father, the King of flames told her about humans and how dangerous they were.

"They are scary people that have two arms and two legs that are made of flesh. Something, no elemental has. They also have eyes that shoot out the meanest of glares if you are not too careful" He told her

"I'm scared" Flame Princess said to her father

"They have feet that smell like old cabbages, and nails that steal you candy away and teeth that will steal your soul" He told her as he suddenly saw she disappeared and looked under her bed and smiles.

"No, not my fire candy" she said protecting her candy

"You don't have to worry my dear. I promised your mother I would protect you forever" He smiled

He began to sing a song to her which made her get closer to her father

**(A/N since I don't know the song and it doesn't last that long. I will only say the last portion of it and I kind of laughed at this scene at the beginning of the movie. Also, I had to use the demonic voice in place of the roar) **

"…and if a human tries to hurt you I will simply say" Flame King said before roaring in a demonic voice "YOU WILL ALL SUFFER, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PEARISH IN FLAMES. I WILL STEAL YOUR SOULS AND CURSE THEM AND I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE. THIS I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF THE FLAME KING."

She laughed as time went on. She aged a bit more as her Father was busy working on a secret assignment. He smiled looking at the smaller fire elemental working on a design for the building as Flame King was overseeing the project.

"No, I need it a lot bigger, I want a lot of elementals to come here" He said before seeing a spit fire coming towards the paper burning it as a giggle was heard. Flame King and his worker looked up seeing Flame Princess crawl from the wall and smiled at her father.

Flame Princess looked at her father as he had carried her from chasing her. She wondered what was outside as he sealed the hole she was looking at. He told her she wasn't allowed to go outside yet. He didn't want to lose her to the humans he despised so much. She knew humans were bad, but decided to stay with her father for now since she wasn't able to go off on her own yet.

Out of all the ideas her father had for her. This one wasn't the brightest idea as she wore a fire helmet looking at her dad from a large height.

"Trust me baby flames, you will be fine" He held his arms at the bottom to where a large target was.

Flame Princess was hesitant at first, but jumped down as she loved her father and would do anything for him. Suddenly, she started to rocket herself as she got smaller in size yet moved around. She laughed and smiled at her father.

"Faster baby faster" he said as he flies with her and smiles as they maneuvered in the room.

The same worker gulped as he opened his mouth "Umm sir"

"What what" He called out as he saw his daughter crashed into the wall

"Ow, I am ok. Stupid wall" She said before shooting at it for getting in her way.

"It's ready" the worker said to him.

Flame King and the worker looked from a balcony from the cottage as Flame King looked at it.

"It's good, I like it. Is it well protected and human proof?" Flame King asked him.

"Yes, I got the defenses all set up. The wolves that move as fast as the wind to capture any human that is within sight of it. A moat that contains deadly piranhas that will tear anything fleshy. Ever-changing earth that morphs into different shapes every five seconds. I have saved the best for last as Fire that will only let the elementals in and will disintegrate any humans that even think about coming here" the worker said taking a breather for a moment.

"That is good" Flame King smiled

"But, of course. However, don't do anything that will draw attention. Like fireworks" the worker warned him.

Flame King ignored him as he walks over to a picture of a woman as he grinned.

"It is as I promised Ferris" The Flame King smiled. "A place we have been talking about to keep Flame Princess save. This place will always keep her safe and no one will ever hurt her here" The Flame King told himself as he carried his daughter towards the building to spend forever inside this building made by fire; this Hotel of Flames.

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. What did you think? Did you like or dislike the beginning of this chapter. I know it is just Hotel Transylvania with some Adventure Time characters and the worker was just a flame worker that works for the Flame King. But, I hope people like this crossover. Just review what you think of it and I will make the next chapter. Can't wait for the reviews; until then, take care and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
